


You'll get by, You always have before.

by corastacy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corastacy/pseuds/corastacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity runs into the last person she could possibly want to see after seeing Oliver at the hospital.  Spoilers for S03X01 "The Calm"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll get by, You always have before.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I couldn't get out of my head. I'm sure canon will blow this one out of the water in the coming weeks but oh well, I like it. 
> 
> This is your second spoiler warning: Don't read until you've watched "The Calm"

She left. This wasn't the first time Oliver had seen her cry, but it was the first time she had cried because of them. As far as he knew in any case. 

Felicity walked quickly and tried to avoid looking at anyone. She didn't want strangers to see the tears rolling down her cheeks. Not that crying people in a hospital was that uncommon she reasoned to herself. Her gaze flicked up just long enough to make sure she didn't run into anything. She just needed to get away from people, then she could let it all out. 

He had given her the dream. The fancy dinner, the acknowledgment of that first spark years before, it was perfect. Perfect, until it literally blew up in their faces. 

The explosion shook their delicate foundation and Oliver cracked. It was same speech he had given her before: He couldn't do it, or maybe he could but not yet. Felicity begged him to take it all back, make it all a dream again. But he couldn't, he wouldn't, so she left. 

She thought she would be ok once she got to the parking lot. Parking lots have more space, less chance of someone walking into your personal bubble. Then she heard a voice call her name. 

"Ms Smoak!" She turned around to see Ray Palmer jogging up to her. 

"Not now ok? Seriously, I so can't do this right now." He slowed as he got close enough to see her face. She had stopped crying by the time she had reached the garage’s elevator but her face still showed all the emotions she was feeling. His charismatic smile dropped from his face. 

"What's wrong? Are your friends with the baby ok?" He asked concerned. Felicity shook her head refusing to look at him. 

"The baby's fine and they're fine. They're all better than fine actually, they're happy. They've sorted through all the crap and have come out the other side perfectly happy! Meanwhile I can't even-" She managed to stop herself mid rant and looked at Ray who was still listening intently. "Why am I talking to you? I don't like you!" She turned and started to walk away. He caught up to her in a couple of strides. 

"You don't have to like me to work with me." He joked. She glared at him. "You're right, not a good time. And I'm not going to bug you again for at least," He paused. "a week. But, I wanted to give you this." He held out a business card. "You deserve more Ms Smoak. You deserve a lot more." She looked up at him again. “Have I said I’m sorry enough yet to at least warrant you taking my information?”

“ I could get your information in less than 10 seconds if I wanted it.” She stated. 

“True, but I’m saving you the trouble.” He countered. They stopped having reached her vehicle and Felicity noticed Ray was still holding out the card. 

"This isn't a yes. It's not even a maybe." She clarified taking the thin grey card.

"You taking that is enough for me to declare today a victory." He smiled briefly then looked at his watch and sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a long night of restoring my devices ahead of me." Felicity bit her lips in guilty amusement. She sat in the driver’s seat not noticing that he was holding the door for her until she tried to close it. She looked at him questioningly. 

“Whatever it was that upset you, I hope it gets better.” He said calmly. She nodded and closed the door as Ray moved away. She checked her messages then watched in her rearview mirror as he walked in the direction of a Tesla parked near the exit. She reversed out of her spot and drove in the same direction stopping next to him. He bent slightly to look in her open window. 

“I ,um, recommend running a Mackenzie key debug on your systems while you are at it.” She said. “Just a hunch. You might find, something.” Ray nodded. 

“Thanks for the tip.” Felicity rolled up her window and drove away with that little grey card heavy in her purse.


End file.
